


Carol

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger), Sunsinger



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-29
Updated: 2004-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger





	Carol

_It's the most wonderful time of the year.  
With the kids jinglebelling, and everyone telling you,  
"Be of good cheer!”_

It's the most wonderful time of the year.

Spock felt arms sliding about his waist, a face pressed into his back. Len's voice whispering in his ear, "This is my favorite Christmas carol. People seem determined to be happiest in the worst time of the year."

"I find that this time of the year has what humans call a pleasantly cool temperature as well as what some would call a picturesque scenery." Spock raised one eyebrow as he stared out the window.

Len laughed, "Yes, but thousands of years ago, this was the darkest time of the year. When the longest night would come and sometimes they would not see the sun at all. As a desert worlder can you imagine your sun rising less and less each day, until you may see if for only minutes at all? That world of heat and fire cold and dark? They did, and so they started a festival on the longest night, their priest, shamans, whatever told them if they prayed real hard or celebrated light, it would come back. And it did, slowly. A little more each day and the warmth came back, so this dark time became the happiest time of the year because it's announcing the return of warmth. Several religions took it over and it became significant parts of their rites."

"I see..." Spock turned around, "and you enjoy this?"

"Yeah, every chance I get. Listen to the music... and dance with me. No excuses, you have rhythm." A firm grasp dragged Spock towards an empty space by the tree. Behind them, they could hear the carol floating from the speaker. Spock's arms came around his husband as they danced. The huge artificial tree stood ten feet high, lights twinkling among its branches. Ornaments twisted and glowed, some glass ones were more than a century and half old. A fire burned in the fireplace making the room almost stifling hot, Len wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and danced slowly. "Thanks... for spending this time on earth with me."

"I am pleased that I could make this time slightly better for you, my husband."

"Hush..." Len could feel the tremor building up in his arms. Tilting his head up, he saw a branch of green with red berries. "Hey, Spock, did I tell you about mistletoe?"

 _It's the most wonderful time of the year.  
There'll be much mistletoeing  
and hearts will be glowing,  
when loved ones are near.  
It's the most wonderful time of the year.  
There'll be parties for hosting,  
Marshmallows for toasting and caroling out in the snow.  
There'll be scary ghost stories and  
Tales of the glories of Christmases long, long ago._

* * *

Spock felt a hand grasp his shoulder as he stared out the window. A face pressed to his back and arms wrapped around his waist.

"What are you thinking?"

"That it has been years since we have celebrated this solstice festival on Vulcan." Spock replied.

"Ahhh... hmm well, we're taking requests for carols, any one in particular to tickle your fancy. Perhaps a favorite?"

"Yes." Spock turned around. The room was decorated much like the one so many years before, a large holographic tree, glass and family ornaments hanging from it, children running around handing out eggnog. Outside instead of red loose sand, soft snowflakes fell. The night was dark and Spock stared at the stars. A sticky hand pushed against his foot and he looked down into the eyes of a happy child staring up at him with storm blue eyes. "Hello, Leonard."

"He likes you, Spock. Takes after another Leonard, one I know is here in his heart." Melissa smiled at him before leaning down to pick up the child.

 _//Happy Christmas, my Leonard.//_ "Perhaps one song, it is called "The most wonderful time of the year.'"

"I think I can convince them to play it." Melissa slipped her arm into Spock and handed him the child.

It's the most wonderful time of the year.

 _There'll be much mistletoeing and hearts will be glowing,  
when loved ones are near.  
It's the most wonderful time of the year._


End file.
